


Cat and Mouse

by dkfenger



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: F/F, Inanimate Objects, Shrinking, Transformation, Wands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkfenger/pseuds/dkfenger
Summary: Catalina got a new wand in exchange for being a guinea pig for Tedd's enchantment duration tests.  Rhoda is home early, so she gets to be the target of Catalina's new toy...
Kudos: 5





	1. New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> My first 2020 flashfic piece spawned several chapters following Catalina and her new wand, mostly involving playing with Rhoda. I decided to move them into a separate work, since it became apparent I'll keep tugging on this thread for a while.

“Surprise!” called a tiny voice. A tiny, familiar voice.

Catalina cast her eyes around her room. There, on the shelf, her row of plush cats had a seventeenth member, a familiar face peeking out between two of them. “Rhoda!” she called out happily, darting closer.

“Shh, I’m not supposed to be here.”

Catalina nodded, and lowered her voice to a whisper. “Right, you’re supposed to be on a road trip. What happened?”

“Dad got sick. Tried to tough it out, ended up barfing out the window and nearly caused an accident. Mom drove us home, and I claimed to be feeling a bit queasy after all that. So she thinks I’m in my room, sleeping off our grand adventure. Instead, I shrunk tiny to sneak out my window, and the same on this end.”

“Awesome. So... sleepover?”

Rhoda hugged Catalina’s plush snow leopard. “Sounds nice. Can I shrink you to my size so we won’t make too much noise?

“Sure... no, wait! I can’t.”

“You can’t?” asked Rhoda, tilting her head in confusion. “Why not?”

“Tedd asked me to help with a magic test, I have to stay enchanted and not stack stuff to mess with the duration.”

Rhoda’s headtilt intensified. “You’re enchanted? But you don’t even have ears.”

Catalina whined, “I know. I made Tedd put even more spells in the wand to make up for not being a cat all weekend.”

“Wand?” asked Rhoda eagerly. “What wand?”

Catalina pulled off her jacket and pulled a drumstick out of the inside pocket. “This wand. I can use it to turn you into a catgirl! Or a mousegirl.”

“Why a mouse?” asked Rhoda, before a look of realization crossed her face and she started to giggle. “So we can play Cat and mousegirl?”

“And a few other things besides,” replied Catalina with a very toothy grin. “You worry about the power imbalance between us. You can shrink me, but I can’t change you. Well... now I can.”

“Oh dear, is the great and powerful sorceress Catalina going to punish me for shrinking her and trapping her in my lingerie?” asked Rhoda, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Yes, yes I am. By turning you into a copy of my favourite plushie!” Catalina tapped Rhoda on the head with the wand, and silver-grey fur prickled all over her body as her ears perked up into broad triangles.

Rhoda mewed playfully, and batted at her ears. “Mew! Meow? Meow! Meow mew prrt meow!”

Catalina giggled. “Oh my God you are so cute! You can’t talk?”

Rhoda shook her head and meowed mournfully.

“Can I... Can I do more?”

Rhoda tilted her fuzzy head curiously. “Mowr?” After considering it a moment longer, she nodded.

“See, you’re not quite... right. Your head and body are so much like the plush it’s uncanny... but you still have arms and legs. But the wand can fix that.”

“Mow?”

Catalina touched the wand to one of Rhoda’s hands, and thought ‘Remove’. To her shock, Rhoda vanished. 

“Jackass!” cursed Catalina, freezing in position. “What do I do now? Think, Jackass, think?”

After a moment Catalina cursed herself again. “Right. Restore!”

A suddenly full-sized Rhoda tumbled off Catalina’s shelf of plushies and into her arms. She staggered backward under the weight, but managed to keep Rhoda from hitting the floor. They both ended up in the bed instead.

“Better than the time with the boar,” giggled Rhoda.

Catalina blinked up at her. “You’re not mad? I erased you!”

“Oh, is that what that was. Think you can keep from doing it again?”

Catalina nodded slowly. “Yeah. There’s ‘Remove’ which erases bigger things, and ‘Erase’ to remove small things.”

“And does Remove explain why your chest is rather lacking in padding?” asked Rhoda archly, but with a grin teasing at her lips.

“Um, yeah. That’s the enchantment.”

“And you’re stuck like that all weekend?” asked Rhoda, slipping a hand under Catalina’s shirt to explore. “Oooh, smooth. Wait, not even nipples?”

Catalina’s cheeks pinkened. “Sorry?”

“Not your fault. C’mon, let me see.”

Catalina obediently disrobed, Rhoda’s grin growing larger with every piece of clothing that came off. The slightest gesture got Cat to roll to her back, arms and legs spread wide, wearing nothing but her collar. “Good kitty,” murmured Rhoda. She studied Cat’s display. “You know, it does somewhat suit you. I suppose I’ll just have to grow mine bigger to compensate.”

Catalina’s grin grew very wide indeed as she watched Rhoda do just that. “Best girlfriend ever.”

“Ahem?”

“Best owner, too. Tell me more about the wand you’ve brought me.”

Catalina listed off all the spells in the wand by command. Cat, Mouse, Restore, Erase, Remove. Rhoda nodded at the last. “And that’s what removed all of me?”

“I wanted it strong enough to... um... Make you helpless.”

Rhoda tossed the wand to Catalina, who snatched it out of the air. “Show me.”

“Owner?”

Rhoda shook her head, and started to undress, stripping down to nothing but her collar as she talked. “Your turn to be ‘Owner’. Or Mistress if you prefer. You wanted the wand for this, right?”

“But...”

“Make me your toy. I hypothesize that Remove will work the way you wanted when I’m normal size.”

“Cat,” breathed Catalina, tapping the wand to Rhoda’s head. Once again, fur sprung up over her girlfriend’s body, silver with black rosettes. Rhoda’s face pushed out into a muzzle as her ears shifted, and a long tail snaked down behind her. 

Rhoda swished her new appendage experimentally. “Tails are weird. Oh hey, I can talk this time. So do I look close?”

Catalina nodded wordlessly, eyes bright. “You’ll... you’ll want to lie down for this next bit, pet.”

Rhoda hopped onto Cat’s bed and spread herself out. “Yes, Owner.”

Catalina stared down at her. “You are so amazing. You’re really okay with this?”

“My owner can do whatever she likes to me. I am your pet, your plaything. Have fun.”

Catalina’s grin returned at that last. “Oh, I intend to.” The wand flicked out, and Rhoda’s forearm vanished. Before her burst of bravery failed, Catalina repeated the gesture on the other three limbs, reducing each to a teddy-like stub. “Oh wow. You look almost exactly the same.”

Catalina set the wand aside for a moment, and fetched her snow leopard plus from the shelf. She set it beside Rhoda, and looked from one to the other. Rhoda’s eyes sparkled with amusement, and suddenly she dwindled until she was the same size as the toy. “Hey owner,”

Catalina shook herself out of her rapturous daze. “Uh, yes?”

“Think your parents would notice if you carried your favourite plush around this weekend?”

Catalina’s eyes went very wide. “You’re a genius.” She scooped Rhoda up and snuggled her tight, and when she skritched Rhoda between the ears, she started to purr.

“Mmm,” sighed Rhoda happily. “Treat me like this and I’ll be your pet any time.”

Catalina blushed. “I want more than a pet right now.”

“Then you’d better put the gag on, or your parents will hear.”

“Yes Owner.”


	2. Filling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina needs some way to pad out her missing breasts (part of a Tedd experiment), and a wand that can transform clothes and plushies gets a new trick.

“Hey Tedd,” Catalina called out as she entered the Verres residence. “I’ve stuck to the deal, no magic at all this weekend. So you can get your measurements, right?”

Tedd nodded, and led the way down to the basement. “Yeah, I’ve been working on a device to measure enchantment durability, so I’d like to take a few measurements with it, and with my own sight to cross check.”

Catalina clutched a plush snow-leopard to her chest as she walked down the stairs. “And then I can have my boobs back? And play with the wand?”

“Well...”

“Tedd,” whined Catalina. “Rhoda came home early.”

“It’s just... Lucy and Diane broke down and changed back yesterday, but at least they let me get a measurement after one day. Diane’s spell was nearly gone anyway, and Lucy hated hers enough that she wasn’t far behind. I need more measurements, so if there’s any way I can talk you into staying the course...”

“What about Susan?”

“She’s keeping hers.”

Catalina whistled. “Hardcore. I bet she rocks the look.”

Tedd shrugged helplessly. “Grace did the measurements for me.”

“Wuzzah?” came a sleepy voice from the couch. “Oh, hey Catalina.”

“Hey Grace. You look cute like that.”

Grace glanced down at herself and saw only fur. “You don’t mind? Clothes and fur...” She stuck out her tongue. “No fun.”

Catalina giggled. “Rhoda said the same thing when I gave her fur. Best sleepover ever. Except for the no boobs thing.”

“And Teddy is trying to talk you in to staying that way longer? How much do you hate it.”

Catalina sighed. “I miss carrying Rhoda around in them. But it’s messing with magic I miss most.”

“Rhoda’s mostly shrink spells, right?” asked Grace.

“Yeah.”

“Those should be fine. Right Tedd?”

Tedd looked up from his equipment. “Sorry? Oh, right. Yeah, her plain shrink spells shouldn’t conflict with the shapechange.”

“Jackass,” muttered Catalina. “Why didn’t you say so? I could have spent the weekend in Rhoda’s...” Catalina covered her mouth. “Said too much.”

Grace shook her head. “No, tell! I can’t get as small as she can shrink people, not while I’m still human anyway, and Tedd’s still having trouble replicating her spell.”

“It’s complicated,” grumbled Tedd. “Some kind of dimensional shunt to displace the extra mass. Not the point. I’ve got the measurements done, so if you really want to, you can change back.”

Catalina smiled and pulled out her wand, then hesitated. “If I stay like this longer... can I get new spells added?”

Tedd nodded eagerly. “Yes, sure, anything you want.”

Catalina held up the plush. “I want a spell that’ll transform plushes.”

“Turn people into plush animals? They’d have to be about the right size first,” mused Tedd.

“Wait wait wait. You can do that? I just meant so I could transform them into other plushes. Or, if I’m going to stay this way a while longer... into breast forms. I hate stuffing my bras more than I hate missing my boobs. Feels all lumpy and weird.”

“Inanimate to inanimate is easy. Just like a clothing spell, really. Crossing from one to the other... it’d be easier to have a single spell for that, then use the plush to plush spell from there.”

“You can seriously do that?” asked Catalina again. “Okay. Those spells, and I’ll avoid magic until the spell breaks.”

Tedd and Grace conferred for a while, and the discussion got very technical. Catalina wandered off to look at herself in the mirror. She stretched, and sighed at how her chest just didn’t move right.

“Those socks aren’t working at all, are they?”

Catalina gleeped softly and spun around to face Grace. “Uh... no. I’d rather ditch them. I don’t suppose there’s a spell that could make my bras, y’know...”

Grace handed her the wand with a grin. “There are four new spells in here. ‘Doll’ turns a person into a plush doll of themselves. ‘Plush’ turns things into whatever plush animal you imagine. ‘Breast’ turns things into fake boobs, same deal. And ‘Bra’ lets you change things into bras, with whatever pattern you like on them.”

Catalina’s eyes went wide. “I could have leopard-spot bras? Awesome!” She jumped and cheered, then hugged Grace tight. “Thank you so much.”

“Ah, there’s just one thing left to test.”

Catalina’s expression fell as she turned to Tedd. “More tests? I suppose I owe you one for the bonus spell. What would you like?”

“Use the wand on me. Grace loves her plushies, so...”

Catalina darted forward and tapped Tedd with the wand. The change was subtle, but the shiny skin and glassy-eyed look told the story. “Oh. Oh wow. She looks so real, almost like you’d expect her to get up and move.”

“But she can’t, not until she dispels the spell. C’mon, Teddy, prove that you can. Teddy?”

Tedd sighed, and shook off the spell. “Right, thanks. Test #1 successful. I could still think, hear, feel and see. Again, then try the plush spell please?”

Catalina nodded, and in moments there was a full size purple-furred cougar plush sitting in Tedd’s chair. Grace scooped it up and hugged it tight. “Ooooh, she’s so light like this. Did you make her anatomically accurate?”

Catalina blinked at Grace and her cheeks blazed bright enough to hide her freckles. “That’s an option?” she squeaked.

Grace favoured her with a wicked grin. “Go have fun with your pet. I’m going to have fun with mine.”

Catalina bolted out the door. Not long later she showed up on Rhoda’s doorstep, and was swiftly dragged inside, given a brief chance to wave to Rhoda’s parents, and hustled off to Rhoda’s bedroom. “Playtime?” asked Rhoda eagerly.

“Well...” Catalina pulled off her shirt to reveal her sock-stuffed bra. At Rhoda’s cute pout she smiled. “I have some new spells in the wand to make up for it.”

“Oooh, show me!” Rhoda clapped her hands.

Catalina held up the plush she’d been carrying, and tapped it with the wand. It shrank by half, becoming a blue mouse with pink stripes. “But that’s not all...” Another tap, and it turned into a fuzzy purple breast form. Yet another, and it was a tiger-striped bra with enough padding that Catalina didn’t need socks.

At Rhoda’s encouraging gesture, Catalina stripped out of her old bra, and tried the new one on. Rhoda had her spin around, and nodded approvingly. “It looks amazing on you. Just bras, or can you do any clothing with it?”

Catalina looked down at her old, nearly worn-out bra. “I can try...” Attempting to turn it into a T-shirt produced a green halter top that looked more like a sports bra than a shirt. At Rhoda’s urging, she slipped it on over her new bra, and did another little turn to show off.

“Sweet. I’m a little jealous.”

Catalina giggled. “You don’t have to be jealous of my bra. There’s one more spell in the wand, it makes you inanimate, so the other spells can change you. I could turn you into an actual plushie.”

“Or into a bra?” gasped Rhoda. “Wicked girl, wear me home.”

Catalina blushed. “Yes’m.” Two taps later, and in Rhoda’s place there was a bra. An enormous silver and black spotted bra, with each cup big enough for Catalina to curl up in. “Um... You’re about seventy-three sizes too big. Can you shrink yourself to fit?”

The bra dwindled, and Cat picked it up. “Okay. This is weird, but I hope it’s as much fun for you as it is for me.” She changed out of her magic outfit and slipped Rhoda on. The cups sat crumpled over her missing breasts, but a few quick taps turned her old bra and her plush into inserts, filling out Rhoda nicely. Catalina slipped her shirt on, checked herself out in the mirror, and grinned. No sign of her girlfriend at all.

She whistled cheerfully all the way home, biking along the most scenic route she knew. “Hey Rhoda,” she murmured once she was home. “Still with me?”

There was no response, but Catalina hadn’t really expected one. She slunk quietly to her room, and shucked out of her shirt to check herself out in the mirror. “Looking good, bra. Can I keep you?”

Catalina giggled at the lack of a reply. “Okay, I know you can’t talk. But you can change size. If you want to be restored, grow.”

The bra didn’t move. Catalina stroked a hand over it fondly. “Mmm. This would be more fun if I had breasts. I totally would keep you if I did. But...”

Catalina took Rhoda off, and set her on the bed. One tap later, and Rhoda was sprawled there, stretching and yawning. “Back already?”

“It’s been an hour. Didn’t you feel anything?”

Rhoda shrugged. “Time got a little fuzzy after everything went dark. Were you talking to me earlier?”

Catalina giggled. “I asked you to grow if you wanted to change back. When you didn’t, I considered keeping you that way and wearing you to school.”

Rhoda shook her head. “Nope, didn’t realize. I’d have been your happy little bra all night and all day if you’d left me like that.”

Catalina knelt by the bed. “You’re not mad?”

Rhoda gestured her closer, and kissed her. “Not at all. Though I’d rather not miss a day of school. When does the enchantment wear off?”

“Probably Thursday. I’m not very good at wriggling out of enchantments.”

Rhoda grinned possessively. “Perfect. I get to wear my new bra to school Friday. Nobody’ll care if you miss a day, right?”

Catalina gulped, and nodded. “Yeah, I’ve skipped enough classes. Are you serious.”

“Ahem.”

Catalina grinned. “Are you serious, owner?”

“Yes toy. I am going to wear you, delighting in the fact you’re snuggled up against my breasts all day.”

“When you put it like that, owner... That sounds delightful.”

“But until then, owner...”

Catalina’s ears perked up. “Yes, pet?”

“Fur felt nice. Again?”


	3. Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tedd's experiment ends, freeing Catalina to play with her wand. (And I added one extra line at the end that wasn't in the flashfic, picking up something I'd meant to touch on, but forgot.)

Catalina sighed. She hadn’t had cat ears in almost a week. She’d only learned of the ability a few weeks previously, and already it seemed like such a part of her that going without it was like losing a limb. That her breasts were also missing only rarely crossed her mind.

She stared at the clock on the wall, then squinted at the whiteboard in front of the class, and doodled in her notebook something that vaguely approximated the Venn Diagram her math teacher was droning on about. She was about to add cat ears to it when she felt a sudden pressure in her chest. A small squeak may have escaped her lips.

“Yes, Catalina?” asked Mr. Fourier. “You have a question?”

Catalina blushed, and stared at the board. “Um, what does the bit in the middle of the circles mean?”

There were groans from all around her as Mr. Fourier began to explain the concept once again, and Catalina slumped low in her seat. Thankfully, the bulk of the class ignored her as usual, though Matt and Rat were still staring at her and smirking among themselves. She tried to sink even lower to disguise the fact that her bra now looked massively overstuffed between the breast forms and her newly returned breasts.

Finally, the bell rang to signal blessed release from the torture of math class. Catalina darted out of the room as fast as she could, but she still heard Rat say, “I told you they were bigger” behind her. She ducked into the nearest bathroom then quickly yoinked the forms out of her bra and stuffed them into her purse.

“Catalina, what are you doing?” asked a voice from three sinks over. 

Catalina spun to face the owner of the voice. “Your stupid experiment just ended, leaving me with a massively overstuffed bra.”

“Ah,” said Tedd. “Thanks, good to know. I meant... why are you in the boy’s room?”

Catalina looked around. She sighed in relief upon seeing that only Tedd was there to witness her mistake. “Jackass,” she muttered by way of explanation, and stormed out. As she strode down the hall, feeling the sway of her chest moving as it hadn’t for most of the past week, she started to grin, and the grin grew very broad indeed. She texted Rhoda, saying simply, “Pop!” followed by a bunch of smilies.

“See you after school,” was the reply, with a few horned smilies to follow.

Catalina bounced through the rest of the day with a huge grin on her face. A few of the guys pointed and laughed, and there was some kind of rumour going around about her padding her bra. Normally she’d call them jackasses for it, but today not even the prospect of history class could dampen her enthusiasm.

The actuality of history class slowed her down a little bit, but since it was the last class of the day she spent most of it watching the clock. As soon as the bell rang, she was off like a shot.

Catalina arrived at Rhoda’s house, panting, just as Rhoda did. “Wow, that was fast,” giggled Rhoda. “Is my toy so eager?”

Catalina nodded eagerly, barely able to speak due to her excitement.

“And does my toy have her wand with her?”

Catalina’s eyes went wide. “Jackass! I am so sorry.”

“So sorry, what?”

“So sorry, Owner.”

“That’s better. I’ll bike with you to your place, and... where’s your bike?”

“Double Jackass! I was so excited I ran all the way here.”

Rhoda chuckled bemusedly. “Okay. I guess you get to ride in your new home.” She looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then a gesture set her girlfriend to dwindling. She knelt down and set her hand in front of the cute blushing catgirl at her feet. Catalina eagerly clambered aboard, and squirmed into the padded confines of Rhoda’s bra. She squeaked when Rhoda zipped her jacket up tight. “Got to keep my treasure hidden, right?”

Catalina squirmed her answer, burrowing down further into the warmth. Rhoda biked extra carefully on her way to Catalina’s house, hyper-aware of her precious cargo. Once there, she went around back to get the spare key from under the mat and let herself in.

Rhoda unzipped her coat and opened it wide. “You can come out now.”

Catalina tried to burrow deeper. “Don’t wanna.”

“Tell me where the wand is and you can stay. I bet you’d make a pretty bra.” Rhoda started walking to Cat’s bedroom.

Catalina’s head poked up, making her girlfriend giggle. “Why are you so keen on this?”

“Because I can’t shrink you small enough to hide you in my bra all day. Can you imagine spending gym class there?”

Catalina’s eyes went wide. “Aren’t you doing wrestling this week?”

Rhoda nodded as she pushed open Catalina’s bedroom door. “You’d get squished.”

Catalina laughed raucously. “Can’t think of a better way to go than squished by boobs.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“So you’d rather own me as your prettiest bra?”

“Close to my heart all day every day...” sighed Rhoda happily. “Going to different schools sucks.”

“I’d fail everything if we were. You’re distracting enough at a distance.”

“Catalina Janice Bobcat. Tell me you are at least passing everything or so help me I’ll turn you over my knee and paddle like a child.”

Catalina winced. “I just can’t focus in history. Mrs. Engelbert is SO BORING.”

“You know what that means...” Rhoda sat on the edge of Cat’s bed and patted her lap.

Catalina crawled out of Rhoda’s bra and onto her legs, belly low and mewling repentantly. “I’ll do better, I promise.”

Rhoda swatted the presented bottom playfully, drawing a hiss from Cat. “Oh gosh, sorry, did that hurt?”

Cat shook her head. “No, owner. Again?” Her cute little bum wiggled eagerly.

Rhoda snorted in disbelief. “Seriously? Wait, are you even failing?”

“You’re the one that insists ‘study time’ has to involve some actual studying,” huffed Catalina. “My grades are way up since we started ‘studying’.”

“Really? Well then, how about a little wager.”

Catalina rolled to her back, nearly tumbling between Rhoda’s legs. “A bet?”

“If you get a B average on your report card...”

“A B average? That’d take so much work!” whined Catalina.

“If you pull it off, we can spend spring break at Grandma’s summer cabin. We’d have to clean up a little, but we’d have total privacy. For a whole week.”

Catalina’s eyes sparkled. “We’d need more wands.”

“I’ll buy the best sticks, and get Tedd to load them up. Every kinky thing you can imagine.”

“I can imagine a lot.”

“Then you’d better get studying,” cheered Rhoda. She scooped Catalina into her arms, and strode over to her desk. She brushed a pile of socks off the chair, and the wand clattered to the floor with them. “Oooh. I wonder how well plushies study.”

Catalina giggled. “I like the sound of this experi...” And then she was a doll, followed shortly thereafter by a cute blue kitten plush.

Rhoda sat with the plush kitten in her lap, and read out loud to her, making sure to put the text where she could see it. After a few hours of this, she heard the door open as Catalina’s mother got home from work. Rhoda swiftly restored her sweetie, and gave her a hug. “How was that?”

“Awesome,” cheered Catalina. “I didn’t feel the slightest urge to squirm. Or blink. Um... Now that I think about it, that should have felt weirder than it did.”

“Think you’ll remember it all?”

Catalina nodded eagerly. “That was great. We’ll have to do it again.”

“Oh, we will... but first, I believe you owe me a bra.” Rhoda swished the wand about grandly.

“But... Mom just got home.”

Rhoda smirked, and tugged Catalina behind her. “Hey Mrs. Bobcat. Catalina had a really good study session this afternoon, and I’d like to drag her off to reward her.”

Catalina’s mother nodded absently. “Sure, that’s fine. Will she be back later?”

“Probably not.”

“Okay!”

Catalina stared at her girlfriend as she dragged her toward the back door. “How did you... Was that magic?”

Rhoda giggled and shook her head. “Just moxie. You’re rubbing off on me, especially after we stopped hiding our relationship.” She pulled Catalina into a scorching kiss, and after a few moments wrapped power around her. Catalina squirmed happily as she shrank down and down, the kiss following with her. Rhoda ended up on her knees, with a blush-flustered catgirl cupped in the palms of her hands. “Ready?”

Catalina nodded. The wand flicked out once, stilling her, and again to transform her into a fur-tufted bra. The cups were the same shade of crimson as Catalina’s cheeks had been. Rhoda tucked the bra into one pocket, the wand into another, cheerfully called her goodbyes, and headed out the door.

Once she was home, Rhoda wasted no time in getting her top and bra off, and her girlfriend on. “Mmm, you are the comfiest bra I’ve ever worn. I bet this wasn’t how you figured our first night in bed together would go.”

Catalina agreed, but wouldn’t have complained even if she could.

*** *** ***

Rhoda sighed happily as she returned home. “Ah, the weekend at last. Time to have some fun with my sweetie...” She skipped up to her room, pulled off the bra, and tapped it with the wand. Then she tapped it again, and a few more times for good measure. It stayed stubbornly a bra. A crimson-cupped bra with tufts of fur that looked almost like bobcat ears, its resemblance to her girlfriend was unquestionable. No chance of mistaking her for another bra.

Rhoda tapped the bra one more time, then huffed in frustration. “Now what?” She gave the wand a shake. “Where do I take a defective wand? Oh, right, of course...”

Rhoda rang Tedd’s doorbell four times before he answered, looking oddly rumpled considering he must just have gotten home from school. And was that Grace’s shirt?

“This better be good,” muttered Tedd, before noticing the distressed look on Rhoda’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry to bother you but I kinda used Catalina’s wand on her and turned her into a bra and kept her that way all day and now she won’t change back and I’m getting worried I’ve done something terrible and please please please can you help?”

Tedd blinked a few times. “Wand.” He held out his hand. Rhoda put the wand in it.

“Right. Not out of charge... You better come inside. Do you have her?”

Rhoda patted a pocket. “Yes. Can you help?”

Tedd pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, settling them properly. “I’ll do my best.”

“That wasn’t a yes,” Rhoda fretted as she followed him down into his lab.

“Well, if Restore isn’t working, we need to figure out why. Could be a couple of things. Simplest would be she’s not accepting the change. Harder would be she’s unable to accept the change. Worst would be if somehow your magic and the wand’s are in conflict.”

“We’ve used them together before,” noted Rhoda. “Nothing like this happened.”

“Still, in the interests of eliminating possibilities, could you remove your spell?”

Rhoda nodded absently, and a moment later the Catalina-bra was big enough to cover most of the couch. She dropped it there, and curled up on a bean bag chair. “Now what?”

Tedd tapped the wand to the oversize bra. “Hrm. Still not restoring.” He studied the giant bra with a distracted, professional air. “Spell’s nice and solid, no fraying. Does she really like being this way?”

“I wore her for a day straight, what do you think?”

Tedd snickered. “That’s probably it.” He studied the wand for a moment, then smacked his forehead. “Right! She has the original version. I found a few flaws in the spell, it’s a little too accommodating. She’s been a bra for a day, you said?”

Rhoda nodded. “Was that a mistake?”

Tedd shook his head. “Not as such. But by now she’s probably convinced that she has always been a bra, and barely understands what it would mean to be human.”

Rhoda gasped. “Is she stuck?”

Tedd winced, and shook his head. “Not nearly so dire. Sorry. But she has to be willing for the wand to work on her, safety and all that.”

“So can you restore her?”

Tedd nodded, and pulled out a much more substantial looking wand of polished mahogany. “We just need to use the not so safe wand.”

“Not so safe?” asked Rhoda worriedly.

“Yeah. All the spells in it are month-long duration, and don’t require cooperation from the target. You could probably shake some of them off, by stacking enchantments. I’m a little surprised you didn’t try that with Cat.”

Rhoda scuffed her foot on the carpet. “Didn’t think of it. Sorry.”

“Ah, no worries. It means I can fix your wand while I’m at it.”

“You can make the Restore work for this sort of thing?”

Now it was Tedd’s turn to look apologetic. “Not as such, no. It’s really tricky to have different rules for the spells in a wand, if I make Restore ignore willingness, then all the spells will ignore it. And I’m not going to let wands like that escape into the wild.”

“What if your dangerous wand gets stolen?”

“Keyed to me, nobody else can use it.”

Rhoda thought for a moment. “Could you key Cat’s wand so it only works on us? Then... soften the willingness thing?”

“Only if Catalina asks me to as well. Speaking of which...” Tedd pointed the mahogany wand at the bra dominating the couch.

The bra swiftly shrunk to the sleeping form of Catalina. She stirred and stretched with a huge toothy yawn... and froze mid-stretch when she saw Tedd there. “What the jackass?”

“You wouldn’t change back,” fussed Rhoda. “I tried, but the wand wouldn’t restore you. Luckily, Tedd has a wand that doesn’t care if you don’t want to change.”

“Oooh, can we get that?”

Tedd rolled his eyes. “Fine. I can make it so your wand only works on you two, and doesn’t care if you’re willing or not. It’ll only work for you two, as well. Happy?”

Catalina glanced over at Rhoda. “I’ll let her turn me into whatever she wants anyway.”

“This way she can turn you back, even if you don’t want it.”

Catalina’s eyes went wide. “Ooooh. Mean. I like it.”

“You two. I’m surprised you’re not asking for mental spells while you’re at it.” Tedd studied the wand intently. “There. Locked to you two, and not so safe. Oh, just a moment, upgraded inanimation spell so you won’t forget you were human.”

“Aww. I liked that bit.”

Tedd rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you gotten in enough trouble with magic already?”

Rhoda and Cat shared a glance and a giggle. “No,” they said in unison.

“And what was that about mental magic? Could you make her think she’s actually a cat?”

“No. I mean, not exactly, anyway. Reducing intelligence to animal level, sure, but self-image is tough to... Are you two serious?”

Rhoda and Cat nodded. “Can it make us smarter, too?”

Tedd shook his head. “No. More focussed, sure. Less distracted by your obviously rampant hormones most definitely.”

“Does that one work both ways?” asked Catalina, fluttering her eyes in her best innocent look.

“Rrrh. Yes. And no, I’m not going to give you those spells. You two are trouble enough without messing with your heads.”

“Aww. Not even if we let you turn us into guinea pigs for any spells you wanted to test out?”

Tedd smirked evilly. “I’m in the market for people willing to undergo permanent changes.”

“Okay.”

Tedd rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up. He resettled them, and fixed the two girls with a glare. “Still no. Mind magic is way too dangerous. You can change things and forget you’ve changed them.”

“So don’t give us any forgetting spells. Just the focus and fuzzyheaded ones.”

“And then you two end up turning yourself into feral cats, and get picked up by the pound. No.”

“We would never!” said Rhoda, but Cat’s blush told the story. “Oh. Fine. Probably for the best. Can I get another transformation spell instead?”

“If it’ll get you two out of here, sure. What would you like?”

“General clothing spell. The bra one only does bras.”

“Sure, fine, done.” Tedd handed over the wand. “Still okay with the default duration of a week?”

Rhoda licked her lips. “A week, you say? Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

“I’m going back in your closet, aren’t I?” asked Catalina.

“Yup. Thanks Tedd!”

Tedd waved cheerfully as he closed the door behind the two. Then he glanced down at his shirt. “Okay, that ended up taking longer than intended. Time to get you back to normal.”


	4. Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New content that wasn't in the flashfic...
> 
> Cat and Rhoda sneak some private time to snuggle and play with magic...

“I cannot believe you hung me up in your closet!” huffed Catalina.

“Your told your Mom you would be out all weekend, and...” Rhoda grinned. “I wanted my sweetie in my room, but without anyone else knowing.”

“You could have just shrunk me, or turned me into a plushie and let me sleep with you like that.”

Rhoda eyed her mischievously. “If I got a new plushie, how would I explain it disappearing?”

Cat blinked at Rhoda. “Wait, what? Are you seriously... What?”

Rhoda held up the wand. “Doesn’t matter if you’re willing, even. Boop, and you’re a plushie for a week.”

“Six days. Um, if I hate it. Which...” Catalina turned away and blushed. “It would be so easy to get stuck.”

“Aww. I wouldn’t get you stuck as a plushie. A housecat sized catgirl pet, now...”

Catalina grinned and nodded. “Yeah!” Her ears bloomed, followed by fur all over her body and a long swishy tail. “I’ll be your fuzzy little pet any time.”

Rhoda’s grin broadened as Catalina dwindled in front of her, until she was just the right size. Rhoda sat on her bed, and petted her lap. Catalina hopped up with a happy mew, and curled up there. She fit perfectly.

After a pleasant span petting Catalina and listening to her purr, Rhoda got up and headed to the kitchen. She made a late breakfast for herself, and set down a bowl of Cat’s favourite cereal for her pet. Catalina rubbed against her leg appreciatively before crouching by her bowl and lapping up her food.

They carried on in that vein through the rest of the morning, with Rhoda doing a few minor chores with her new cat’s “help”, followed by curling up on the couch with a good book and a purring Catalina. But when she heard the car return, Rhoda sighed. “Folks will be back in a bit. I can’t explain you to them, so...”

Catalina sighed, and became human once more. “Uh, sweetie? I’m going to need clothes.”

Rhoda pulled the wand out of her pocket. “A scarf, I can explain.”

Catalina sighed, and a moment later fluttered to the floor. Rhoda scooped her up, and wrapped her around her neck, then went on about the rest of her day.

When Rhoda restored Catalina that evening, her girlfriend looked even more pouty. “Pet is much better than scarf.”

“Ah, well. Where does bra fit in on that scale?”

“I’d still rather be your pet.”

Rhoda snuggled up for a hug and an apology kiss. “How about girlfriend? How does that rate on the scale?”

“Ahead of pet,” agreed Catalina breathlessly. “But it’s close.”

Catalina blinked in confusion as she felt a certain wand get pressed into her hand. “Wha?”

“I feel much the same,” said Rhoda conversationally. “Except it’s bra that’s a close second to girlfriend. Mom and Dad are in bed, and have an early start tomorrow. They won’t notice if I’m not here. Wear me home?”

“And to school?” asked Catalina.

Rhoda’s grin grew wicked. “It’s not like I’ll be able to stop you.”

“Sure you can. You were able to shrink yourself when you were a bra, you could just... not do that, and I wouldn’t be able to wear you. For all I know, you could shake off the spell just by trying.”

Rhoda pouted. “Play along. You like the idea of having me helpless. Don’t you?”

Catalina blushed profusely. “Not the kind of helpless I had in mind.”

That got a shy smile out of Rhoda. “You have the wand.”

Catalina pushed Rhoda toward her bed, and she tumbled back onto it. “Liking this already.”

Catalina tapped Rhoda’s hand with the wand while saying “Remove” out loud, and the hand melted away into Rhoda’s wrist.

Rhoda stared down at it. “Uh, sweetie?”

Catalina tapped Rhoda’s other hand, and it vanished as the first had. “Yes?”

“I need my hands to focus my magic.”

Catalina grinned wickedly. “I know.” Two more taps with the wand melted Rhoda’s forearms away.

“How far?” gasped Rhoda.

Two more taps. “Now you are completely disarmed.”

Rhoda started giggling. “That was terrible!”

Catalina smirked. “Not done yet.” A few more taps left Rhoda legless as well. “Now you’re my snuggle-toy.” She set the wand aside and climbed into the bed beside Rhoda, wrapping her arms around her diminished girlfriend.

Rhoda nuzzled against Catalina’s cheek. “This feels so weird. I can barely move.”

Catalina pulled back to study her girlfriend with worried eyes. “Too far?”

“I don’t know yet. Show me why you did this to me.”

Catalina peeled Rhoda out of her sleep shirt and panties. She struggled at first, then the clothes loosened as Rhoda dwindled. “Hey! You said you needed your hands.”

“To focus on anything other than me. I can’t shrink you. But I can shrink myself... and I think you like the look.”

Catalina’s eyes sparkled as she nodded. “Smaller. Small as you can go.”

“Yes’m.” Rhoda dwindled, further and further. Smaller than a cat, then smaller yet. When she stopped, her truncated body was small enough to fit in one of Catalina’s hands.

Catalina scooped her up reverently. “I’ve never seen you this tiny before. You’re beautiful and precious and so, so...” she growled gutturally.

Rhoda wiggled appreciatively, staring up at the big slitted eyes above her. She smiled, but didn’t quite trust her voice. Those eyes, and Catalina’s hot breath on her bare skin made her close her eyes and shudder. She felt Catalina’s hand shift, and felt the warmth of her face draw near. The tongue lapping along her entire body made her squirm and squeal. It was easily as big as she was.

Oh, and then the lips. Lips broad enough to span her hips, and then some, nuzzling then suckling and working their way up her body as that wonderful tongue teased at her. Suction tugged at her and there was nothing she could do to stop her body sliding deeper. Nothing to do but squirm as enormous lips encountered her breast, teasing and kneading until they slipped inside and an enormous tongue tip lapped at them instead.

Rhoda was glad she was very tiny, or her moans would have brought down the house.

Once Rhoda’s voice drained away to soft, happy whimpers, Catalina let her slip back into her palm. She patted Rhoda’s tiny head, and cooed encouragement. Rhoda smiled up at her and mouthed, “thank you”, then slowly started to grow.

Catalina settled Rhoda back into her bed, then tapped her with the wand to restore her missing limbs. Rhoda responded by hugging her tighter than ever. “That was amazing. How did you... I was in your mouth! Like... all of me!”

Catalina giggled and nodded. “Too big to swallow, just tiny enough to fit without your limbs. My tasty little treat.”

“You knew?” asked Rhoda.

Catalina shook her head. “Lucky. So... Can I do that again someday?”

Rhoda nodded eagerly. “Do that often enough, and I might never grow back.”

Catalina giggled. “I thought I was the one that was going to become the permanent pet. Do we both need owners?”

Rhoda sat up, an earnest look on her face. “I... Have you made plans for going to university yet?”

Catalina snorted. “Me? Go to university? Not hardly. No money, anyway. I’ll find some jackass job and... What? What is that look?”

“Mom and Dad bought a condo near Moperville U. Two bedrooms, so I need to find someone to ‘rent’ the other one to cover part of the costs.”

Catalina shook her head. “I can’t afford that. Can’t afford anything.”

“I know. Diane and Lucy are going to rent it. I was just thinking... we could use a combination live-in maid and house pet. You could be our catgirl maid. Free room and board, as long as you keep the place reasonably clean.”

“And I can be a pint-sized catgirl all the time?” breathed Catalina.

Rhoda nodded. “I was thinking about three feet tall. Big enough to do the chores without too much extra work. If that became your permanent height, then I could shrink you small enough to fit inside my pockets.”

“Or your bra,” added Catalina with a grin.

“You’ll do it?” asked Rhoda.

“Hell yeah! I just wish it wasn’t months and months away,” Catalina groused.

Then she found herself dwindling to half Rhoda’s height. “Little preview. And I want to measure you for your miniature maid outfit.”

“Are you serious?”

“You’d look sooo cute!”

Catalina’s turbulent expression gave way to a grin. “I probably would, at that. But no pink!”

“Oh no. Black and white, totally classic.”

Catalina glanced around, and scooped up the wand. She tapped Rhoda’s discarded sleep shirt, and it dwindled to a black and white dress. She wriggled into it, then posed. “Well?”

Rhoda scooped her up into a tight hug. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. You’d really do this?”

Catalina nodded, purring in her girlfriend’s arms. “Love you.”

Rhoda squealed, then kissed Catalina. “I love you too.”


End file.
